She Was Everything
by RedTailedHawkens
Summary: When the spell hits, Will went after Hook, but when a someone from his past shows up, will she be a new target for his rage, or the one to save his soul?
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Okay, so I was a big Once Upon A Time In Wonderland fan. I was bummed when it was canceled, and it was canceled, and I was so happy when Will showed up in Storybrooke. However, I have been wondering why he is there, and more importantly, why he is alone. Those familiar with OUATIW know that there is a certain blonde who should be by his side, and I want them to explain that. More than that, I want a reunion, because I love her, and them. Seriously, they are my second favorite couple in the whole Once universe (the first being Rumbelle, who I still have not given up on, though I am disappointed in Rumple's recent behavior.) anyway, here's a little story about why The Knave is not in Wonderland and what happened to you know who. It takes place during the spell of Shattered Sight. That episode has yet to air, so I am only working off vague spoilers, and I apologize if things do not line up when it does air.

She Was Everything

Prologue

_The Pirate would pay. _It was all Will could think as he lunged at Hook with his pocketknife. Not the ideal weapon, but he would use what he had. He certainly wasn't going to confront the pirate without a weapon. It was clear Hook had a lot of experience in a fight, where Will was more the flee and avoid sort. Not today though. He was sick of being the cowardly thief. He would not bow in fear to men like Hook. The man was a scoundrel, a low-life. He found love with that annoying Sheriff of his, and still he insisted on tormenting defenseless thieves like Will, just because he spilled a bit on wine on her dress. He had hated seeing her in that dress, blonde hair and a light pink dress. It made his heart ache. Why should this lowlife get love when he didn't? He had done it all right, and he was robbed of love, and this scary man got to ride off in the sunset. No. Neither of them deserved that. None of them deserved a happy ending. Besides, the world would be better off without the pirate. On some level, even he seemed to know it. He was fighting back, but it seemed to Will that he was hesitating. There was a look in Hook's eyes as Will brought the knife up to his throat, a look that said 'Do it. Put me out of my misery.' And he almost did, but then he heard a noise. It sounded like a stormed, he heard thunder, and saw shadows of colorful lightning. It was a familiar sight, a familiar sound. And then he saw a sight more familiar. He saw a flash of blonde hair and white fabric, and big blue eyes. It was a sight he never thought he would see again.

* * *

><p><em>Will smiled looking over at his love. She was all dressed in white now, instead of red. He knew he would never get used to that. But he never really got used to anything where she was concerned; she was a constant surprise, which was part of the fun.<em>

"_I hear what you're saying." She said diplomatically, "And I do want to help you. Unfortunately, that area is outside of my jurisdiction. I can set up a meeting with the King and Queen of Clubs if you like, and see if I could broker some sort of deal."_

_She was trying so hard to be helpful. Will could hear it in her voice. He was so proud of her. It had been hard at first. People remembered all the horrors she had committed at The Red Queen. They remembered how she ignored their problems and beheaded their friends, how she lived in luxury as they starved. They remembered it all. But Anastasia was stubborn, she always had been. She had worked hard, aiding the unemployed to find jobs, aiding the hungry in their search for food. She had compensated the families of those she had beheaded with sizable sums, and pardoned all prisoners. _

_Will had helped her. He had been scared at first. What did he know about being King? But she had believed in him. "You were foolish enough to fall in love with me, meaning you can show them that there is something in me to love. You convinced me to fall in love with you, even when it made no sense, which means you, can convince anyone of anything. You are fair, and kind, and good. I can think of no better man to reign as King by my side." He had smiled "Well, if you wanted me to marry you so bad, Your Majesty, you should've just asked." She laughed in that endearing way she did, and shoved him playfully. "Sometimes I think you think a bit to much of yourself." She said. Then she kissed him, "And it's Anastasia. To them, the people, I am Majesty, but to you, I am always Anastasia."_

_The rabbit had married them, and Alice and Cyrus had come through to witness the ceremony, congratulating them. And her and Will had ruled, cleaning up Wonderland as best they could. They tried to be fair. Anastasia helped Will understand politics, and he kept her in check when she got too 'Royal.' It was working out nicely enough, and now, a year later, the people seemed to have forgiven Anastasia. She was The White Queen to them now, she symbolized peace and hope._

_Will loved watching her with the subjects. He had always known she was meant for more, regardless of what her mother had said. Anastasia was every star in the universe, all burning too bright to be just _some girl_. She was so much more than that. She was everything._

_Finally, the session wrapped up. The people of Wonderland filed out, thanking their queen for her help. _

"_Thank god." Will said, hopping down, "That was long." He stretched. Those thrones were no picnic. He had slept in dungeons more comfortable than that._

"_Oh, stop. It's good, them coming here. How are we supposed to know how to help them if they don't come and tell us."_

_Will smiled, "Have I mentioned how unbelievably proud of you I am?" He asked._

"_I'll never say no to a little praise. Go on then. Tell me."_

"_I'm unbelievably proud of you," he repeated._

"_You said that already. Bit of a let down. Here I was expecting some big flowery speech. I do believe you are losing your touch Mr. Scarlet." She said, smirking at him._

_Will laughed, "I'll show you just how much I've lost my touch." He grabbed her, kissing her with everything he had. He never tired of kissing her. He didn't think he ever would. _

_When they finally came up for air, Anastasia laughed. "You always have to have the last word, don't you?"_

"_I'm married to the most stubborn woman in all the realms. I can't just let her walk all over me; what kind of marriage would that be?"_

"_A rather boring one, I'd wager."_

"_And we are far from boring. We, Ana, are epic."_

_She smiled, "Well, epic couples must do mundane things too sometimes. I have a meeting with General Grout in the war room."_

"_There's no war."_

"_No, but our armies need to be prepared if a war breaks out. It's important for me to keep tabs on the situation, and General Grout said there was a new development that required my attention."_

"_Can I come then, watch in the background?"_

"_Of course. You're King Will, you don't need to ask."_

"_So, if I just did somethin' without tellin' ya, you're sayin' that'd be all fine and dandy then?"_

_She smirked, "Legally, yes. But I'd slaughter you."_

"_I know. That's why I love you. And, that's why I ask."_

* * *

><p><em>The two of them made it into the war room. General Grout seemed to be briefing the soldiers, "Don't let me interrupt. We can speak when you're done."<em>

_The General turned, "Don't be ridiculous, Your Majesty." He smiled kindly at her, "I believe we're ready." He eyed Will, surprised, "We don't see you down here often, Your Majesty."_

_Will said nothing until Anastasia nudged him, "Oh, me?" he still wasn't used to being called Your Majesty._

_General Grout laughed, "Yes, Your Majesty."_

"_Right, well, just thought I'd come take a scan around, see what it's all about. So, this is the war room, eh? Nice room. Big. Spacious." He felt like, if he kept talking, maybe they wouldn't notice how out of his depth he felt. Anastasia believed in him, which he appreciated, and he was glad to help her, but he was no King._

_The General laughed, a big belly laugh, "I can see why you fell for him,Yyour Majesty. He's hilarious." He looked down, "Humor is an important quality. My daughter and I, we got through my wife's passing with humor."_

"_I'm sorry about your wife. How did she die?"_

_He looked up, eyes blazing. She had asked the wrong question. Will's gut twisted, "Why, at your hand, Your Majesty." Anastasia froze. "Did you really think, you could pay us all off? Sprinkle money on our wounds, and we'd forget all the horrible things you'd done?" He was coming towards her._

"_That's close enough mate." Will said, stepping between Ana and the General._

_The general turned to him, "You know, I was hoping to leave you out of this. You've done nothing to hurt any of us, but … I'm afraid I can't let either of you leave this room alive." They turned to find the door had been bared they were surrounded by soldiers, all looking at Anastasia with the same hatred as General Grout, "It took some time, infiltrating the Queens guard. But we did it. Everyone here had a loved one die at your hand, Majesty." He spit the word._

"_You don't know all of it. She's suffered loads, and she's learned. She's tried so hard to make amends, and she's helped people. Wonderland is better now. She's more than made up for-"_

"_Made up for? MADE UP FOR!" He boomed, turning to Will again, "None of us will ever see our loved ones again. No matter what she does, how she 'makes amends,' she can never bring them back."_

"_Exactly, she can't bring them back. Kill us, and they'll still be dead. What've you accomplished then? You've thrown Wonderland into turmoil, you have two dead bodies to explain, and they'll still be dead."_

"_Well, we had hoped to let you live, reign as the king the people deserve. But you could identify us now-"_

"_But I won't. You let us live, and we'll forget all of this. Just, please-"_

"_I'm sorry. Many heads have fallen, and they now scream for blood."_

_Will scanned the place, desperate. If he could keep this man talking, maybe they could find a way out of this. Not that this man was likely to listen to reason, that was clear, but …_

"_Let him go!" he turned, and saw the tears on Anastasia's face as she pleaded, "Please. Do what you want with me, but please, let 'im go." Her old accent was peaking through the cracks of her queen façade, it always did when she got upset. "I'll do whatever ya want, and he'll pardon you for it-"_

"_No I won't. If they kill you I -"_

"_Will, please. This is not the time to be foolish-"_

"_I'm always a fool for you. Always, happily, and forever, and I can't just let them-"_

"_If I may interrupt." The soldier said. Then, he lifted his gun, and took aim. Will ran forward, trying to push the man aside. He knew his odds weren't great; he had no weapon, and The General had an arm. Still, he couldn't sit back and do nothing. _

"_Ana, run." He knew it was hopeless. Where could she run? The only entrance was blocked. But Ana was no weak damsel-in-distress. No, his Ana was a fighter. And she fought. They fought. It was all a blur, but somehow, and Will was never sure how, but somehow, they got out of the war room. _

* * *

><p><em>They ran. Will followed Ana blindly, for a while, then stopped to catch his breath, "We have to keep going."<em>

"_Where? Where are we going?"_

"_The Rabbit." She called._

_So they were leaving. This was it. No more Wonderland. He wasn't sure if he was sad about that or not. There were definitely bad memories, but there were good ones too. Still, he would follow Ana anywhere._

_Desperately, he heard Ana knock on the door, and The Rabbit opened, surprised._

"_Your Majesties, what a nice-"_

"_No time for pleasantries. We need a portal! You need to get Will out of here!"_

_Will turned to her, "What, get me …? You're not comin'?"_

_Ana shook her head, "I can't leave those men to lay waste to Wonderland. I leave, and war breaks out."_

"_But they'll kill ya-"_

"_No, they won't. The people are on my side, and this IS treason. They will be arrested, and then … then I'll come for you. I'll come and bring you back. But until this is settled, I need you safe."_

"_I'm not leaving you-"_

"_You have to. Will, don't you see, this is the only way."_

_The Rabbit started to open the portal, "I'm not jumpin' through there without ya. Either we go together, or-"_

_The door burst open. It was the soldiers, led by The General._

"_Will, jump!"_

"_No!" She pushed him, and as he fell, he heard the sound of bullets, and a scream. "Ana!" He called, helplessly. But she couldn't hear him, not anymore. He was falling, falling, falling, and then, he was in Storybrooke. "Ana." He said again, this time, a whisper._

_He waited for her, but months past, and she didn't come for him. There could only be one reason for that, and he knew what it was. Anastasia was dead._

* * *

><p>"Will!" He heard her call his name. It was crying, and desperate, and happy. She was all dressed in her queen clothes, that beautiful white dress. He had prayed for this moment so many times, and somewhere, deep inside, he knew he should be happy. But he could only see all the pain she had caused him, all the heartache. He remembered when she had broken his heart. He remembered all the people she had had beheaded. He saw, so clearly, her standing there without a care in the world, as a crowd cheered and somebody swung an axe at his head.<p>

She ran to him, tears in her eyes, "Will," she whispered, as though she couldn't believe he was real. He let her come. He let her get close. And when she was in range, ready to hug him, he lifted his knife.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Please don't hate me. Please remember that he is under the spell of Shattered Sight right now. There will be more to come. Next chapter we find out what happened to Anastasia after Will went through the portal. I'm anxious to know what you think. And this is my first Once story, so please be gentle.<p> 


	2. Chapter One

Author's Note: So, this story has not gotten much of a response, but I am grateful to those who have read and reviewed. I will respond to your review soon, but I want to get this posted before the new episode airs in 15 minutes. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, that you review, and that you look forward to another chapter. Which will come. When I post that one, I will have seen what actually happens with the spell of shattered sight, which should help me figure some stuff out. Anyway, here we are. Chapter one.

Chapter One

Drowning. That was what it felt like. Ana was drowning. She was gasping for air. She jerked awake, coughing and choking.

Then she heard a gentle, motherly voice, "Don't strain yourself dear. Come out of it slowly."

She looked up, and saw the Rabbit's wife standing over her. She looked different. There was concern in her eyes, but also pain. It was a very new pain. And Anastasia remembered her army turning on her, running the to the Rabbit for help, the army catching up with them, and - "Will!" she cried, frantic, hysterical even, "Where is 'e? Where's Will? Is he 'urt? Is he-"

"Shhh." The Rabbit's wife soothed, changing a washcloth on Anastasia's head, "There's no need to work yourself up like that."

"But Will-"

"Is fine, I'd imagine. He made it safely through the portal. That was quick thinking on your part, Majesty."

Anastasia nodded, seeming to calm down a little. He was safe. Will was safe. That was all that mattered, "What 'appened 'ere?"

The Rabbit's Wife lowered her head, "The soldiers came, and they shot. You were hit with a bullet. You passed out, lost blood, but you'll survive. It would have been much worse if …"

The Rabbit's wife trailed off, "If what?" she didn't respond, "Please, tell me?"

"My husband got in the way. They were aiming for your heart. It would have been a straight shot, and you would be dead before I could do anything for you. But my husband, brave idiot that he was, pushed you out of the way. You still got it with on of the bullets, but you'll survive. The other two bullets, they hit him. And now…" she trailed off again. Anastasia could tell she was trying to be strong, but she heard to pain in her voice.

"I'm so sorry." She said, "This is our punishment isn't, for falling in love with Brave Idiots. Though, they are very difficult not to love." The Rabbit's Wife smiled at her kindly. "I know your family has been through much, and I know I am responsible for a lot of that-"

The Rabbit's Wife put her hand up "You separated my children from their father, threatened Percy, laid waste to the land we called home, but you also saved Wonderland from Jafar. You have done a lot of good this past year. I am the type to hold a grudge, but Percy wasn't, and I owe it to him to offer you forgiveness. Besides, I happen to think you've earned it."

Anastasia smiled, "Thank you."

"Now, you need you rest. I'll fill you in on everything else when you've healed up more-"

"But wait, the soldiers? What happened to them? Are they still trying to kill me?"

"Your Tweedle, the loyal one, he gathered the people you've helped to come and aid you in your time of need. They knew they were outnumbered, so they fled. Their still out there, in hiding, the cowards-"

"We'll find them. We'll find them, and put them to justice. Will and I will," she paused. Will wasn't here anymore, "Do you … do you know what realm Percy sent him too?"

The Rabbit's wife shook her head, "I would imagine somewhere that he would be safe."

"And, can you … that is, do you know how … ?" she could hear the desperation in her voice, and she was sure the Rabbit's Wife heard it too, but she didn't care at the moment.

The Rabbit's wife looked down, sadly, "I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but that was my husband's gift. I've never understood it."

"But, but there must be another way. Will and I came through a looking glass. Perhaps-"

"You need to rest."

"I need Will!" Anastasia cried, "I always need Will. Without him, I'm …" she didn't even know how to finish that sentence. What was she without Will? Lost? Lonely? Broken? She just knew she needed him, and so did Wonderland.

"I want to help you, Your Majesty, but right now, you need to rest. We'll figure everything out after. Please, now, let your body heal."

"I-"

"It's what Will would want."

Anastasia was silent. The Rabbit's wife was right, she knew. Will would want her to take care of herself, to get better. The Rabbit's wife was right. She was such a kind soul. Rough around the edges, and stubborn, which was certainly something Anastasia could relate to, but a kind soul, "What's your name?" she asked, realizing she only knew the woman who had saved her and was nursing her back to health as The Rabbit's Wife.

The Rabbit's Wife turned to her, smiling, "Cynthia."

* * *

><p>Once Anastasia had healed up some, Cynthia knew that she would have many more questions. There were dangerous traitors out there that she had to deal with, but that would not be The Queen's main concern. She needed her King, in every way. It was so clear; Cynthia was surprised that none of them had noticed it when she wore red. None of them had seen her as a lonely girl in love, but she had been. And she did not want to be again.<p>

Cynthia found the Queen barking orders at her subject. The loyal ones, the grateful ones who had offered to help.

She hopped up, offering a cup of tea, which Anastasia accepted. The two of them went off to the side, to confer, "You may not want to be so harsh with they. They are being kind in helping you, because you have been kind to them."

The Queen nodded, "I just don't know what to do."

"They will be captured, my queen."

"And then what? I know what The Red Queen would have done. She would have had them beheaded. Made it a big event, where people gather to watch, and she sits regally above it all, feeling like a god who can smite them all in an instant from her high post. I used to revel in that power. I could do whatever I wanted to any of them, and nobody could stop me. It's easy to get drunk on such things."

"That's not who you are anymore."

She shook her head, "Isn't it? I didn't start out that way, but the power, such alluring ambrosia, and nobody to steady me. There was nobody to remind me who I was, and why what I was doing was wrong. This past year, Will was here. He calmed me down. He reminded me what was right. He made me good." She turned to Cynthia, "I can't do this without him. I don't know how. I don't want to be that person again, but-"

"Then don't. Will didn't make you good, he just helped you to see that you could be, that you already were. It's easy to be corrupted by power, but you are strong. The girl who sent her love through a portal, not knowing if she would see him again, and returned, bravely, to face the men who wanted her dead, that is a strong, brave woman if ever I knew what. You will make it through this. You will find a fair punishment, and you will not revel in their pain. You will do what is necessary, and no more."

"But how will I know what is necessary."

"Because you are wise. Wisdom comes from pain, and you are a wise girl indeed, far beyond your years. You know pain, and suffering, you have seen it, and experienced it. You know power, and loss, and love. And you have learned. You can be a fair Queen without Will."

"But, I still need-"

"I know. And I will do everything I can to help you find him, but until that time comes, you will reign as the fair, wise, benevolent queen you were always meant to be."

Cynthia gave Anastasia and awkward hug, which the queen returned. "Thank you."

"Of course dear. Now, back to work. I believe certain army men need to be brought to justice."

* * *

><p>"You wanted to speak to me." The White Queen asked as she entered the holding cell. It was strange. The last time she was down here, it was with Will. He had been behind those bars, looking at her with such hatred. Oh, how far they had come. The man before her, however, clearly hated her just as much, if not more, than Will had.<p>

"Actually, I didn't." He grunted. Out of his army clothes, she realized he was not as in shape as she had once thought. He clearly worked out, but his body looked tired, and slightly malnourished. And that smile he had always worn was long gone. This was the real man, not the fake general who had infiltrated her ranks. This was who he was.

"So tell me, General, is Grout even your real name?"

He nodded, "I thought it would be a dishonor to my wives memory to change it. For a moment, I worried you might recognize the name, but then I remembered you had never cared for any of us. There was no way you remembered my wife."

"You're right. I don't. So why don't you tell me about her."

"She had long red hair, just like my daughter." Anastasia nodded, listening. "She was brave, feisty, and she loved fiercely. Her daughter, our daughter, she loved her more than anything. Ayla was only two and a half, but she was curious, and quite the little crawler. We were at the shopping center, trying to find something to eat. We were starving are asses off, and somehow, Ayla wandered off. She saw something pretty in a window, and she wanted it. She grabbed for it, yanking, and she ripped the thing. It was this expensive red fabric, and we couldn't afford to pay for it. Supposedly, those were the fabrics used to make The Red Queens gowns." Anastasia flinched, knowing what had to be coming. "Word was that the queen would behead the person responsible, so my wife stepped forward. We begged her not to, but she would have done anything for her family. She was strong, and brave, and fierce."

Anastasia felt herself get chocked up, "I'm sorry-" she began.

"No you're not. Else, you wouldn't've done it."

"I have made a lot of mistakes, I know that, but I am trying to make amends for them. I did not give you money to make you forgive me. I did it because after suffering such a loss, you deserved something, and that was all I had to give. If I could, I would bring them back. But I can't. You can't bring back the dead, and you can't change the past. I know that better than anyone. I regret, so deeply, every wrong I have committed since I became queen. All I want to do is right those wrongs, and be the queen the people of Wonderland deserve."

"The people of Wonderland deserve more than you can ever be. You're nothing but a monster."

"The King doesn't think so."

Her prisoner rolled his eyes, "Love is blind."

"No, he sees me. He sees the cruel things I have done. I've hurt him more than I have hurt anyone, but still, he sees the good. He sees me, all of me, the good, the bad, and he believes in me. He knows I can be a good queen."

"And where is he now?"

* * *

><p>The White Queen deliberated on her choice. This man had tried to kill her. He had gained her trust, and betrayed her. There was no doubt that, given the opportunity, he would try to kill her again. And again. He would keep going until she was dead. But it was her fault, wasn't it? And if she had him executed, wasn't she being the exact person he hated?<p>

She needed Will, his kind words, his supportive smile. He believed in her, more than anyone ever had, and when he had absolutely no reason to, he believed in her. And after everything that had happened, he had still found a way to believe in her. Somehow, he believed in her. He saw goodness, and he saw strength. She needed to find those things now. If he saw them, they must be there. She just needed to learn to find them without him.

But, oh, how she missed him. After everything that had happened, she never dreamed they would be separated again. It always seemed that they were though. They always ended up separated for one reason of other. Now it was just a matter of finding their way back to each other.

She had enlisted those she trusted most, Cynthia, and her Tweedle. The two of them were searching high and low for some way, any way out of wonderland. There had to be one. There just had to. And they would find it. But it was taking a dreadfully long time. It had taken months to find and capture all of her former army. Then she had to discover which were the leaders, the truly dangerous, and which were simply along for the ride. Most seemed devoted to their cause, but some were a little less threatening.

Anastasia knew who the true threats were. The question was now, was what was she to do with them? She couldn't behead them, but could she afford to let them live. She had hoped talking to her prisoner would help her, but it hadn't. What would Will do? Well, Will had always been a survivor. "Can't do the right thing of your dead." He had said to her once. Survival was first. Except when someone he loved was on the line. Be it Alice, who she knew Will loved like a sister, or her, who Will loved so much that she had to force him through that blasted portal because he refused to leave her. Survival mattered to Will, but he didn't always practice what he preached. He was a hero, even if he would never admit it. And Hero's didn't kill. She was not The Red Queen anymore. She was The White Queen. She was merciful.

* * *

><p>The White Queen had gathered the entire Kingdom for her announcement. She was nervous. Cynthia urged her on. She had really grown to depend on the Rabbit. She was tough, sure, but she was also very motherly, which was something Anastasia always needed. Sometimes, she wondered if she would ever stop being the girl whose mother never loved her.<p>

"Good Morning, Dahlings." She said, loudly, making sure her annunciation was sound. "As I'm sure you have heard, that man there, and his men," she pointed to the prisoners, "made an attempt of my life." There was a collective gasp, "Well, they are not wholly to blame. I have made many mistakes during my reign, and those mistakes cost them the lives of their loved ones. However, I am not that person anymore. I have been a good queen, and will continue to be." She turned to the men, "Dahlings, I would love to pardon you, but that sets a rather bad precedent, don't you think?" the men dropped their heads, resigned to their fate, "However, given the circumstances that led you to commit such a treacherous act, I have decided a more lenient punishment may be more appropriate. Therefore, these men are hereby banished. They are to leave these parts, find homes in another kingdom, and never return. If they are seen here again, they will be arrested, and they may find I am not so lenient the second time around." Her voice rose, "Make no mistake, any attempt on the crown's life will be met with the harshest of punishments. You are my people, and I love you. I do not want to punish you, but if I believe my life, or the lives of anyone in my kingdom, be he king or be he peasant, is in danger, the repercussions will not be pretty."

And with that, she turned, and walked back into the castle, choruses of "Long Live The White Queen." Echoing behind her.

"I believe you would be proud of me Will." She whispered. She knew he couldn't hear her, but somewhere, deep inside herself, she needed to believe that he somehow could.

* * *

><p>It had been almost a year now, and Anastasia had almost given up hope, when her Tweedle had come rushing in.<p>

"Cynthia has news. We must make haste. I'll prepare the carriage." As they rode, Anastasia watched the scenery. She had to. Nobody was talking, and she was a bundle of nerves. She needed some sort of distraction. She watched as her Kingdom passed before her eyes. They were heading deeper and deeper into the wood, farther than Anastasia had ever been. She felt that that was a good sign.

When the carriage stopped, Cynthia was there, waiting for her. She ran to great her maternal friend, "No time for hugs now, dear. We have a schedule to keep."

They followed Cynthia towards a rather large lake. Anastasia knew wonderland better than anyone, but this place she did not know.

"It's a portal," Cynthia explained, "Or it is now. It wasn't always, but it's been enchanted. It will get you where you need to go. As for finding your way back, well, you'll need to pay a good deal of attention to where you land. You'll need to return to that spot. You'll have forty-eight hours, and then the portal closes."

Anastasia stared at her, shocked, "So I, I may not be able to get back?"

"There is a chance."

"Wonderland needs me." She called over the current.

"Well, then you best mind the time while you're there."

"But-"

"Anastasia, I know you're scared, but we promised you we would find a way to bring will back to Wonderland. The rest is up to you. And you are strong. And you are brave. You will return with your King, I have no doubt of it."

Ana stared at the waters, terrified. Then, she stood up straight, and a look of determination came over her face. She walked forward, immersing herself in the water.

It didn't feel like water. It felt just like going through any other portal. It felt like going through the looking glass all those years ago.

She fell to the ground, wincing. Then, she stood up. She needed to find Will. It didn't take long. She looked up, and there he was, staring at her in awe. She felt tears come to her eyes. It was Will. Her Will. He was here, so close to her that she need only walk a few paces to be in his embrace again. So she did. And then, she felt something sharp at her throat.


	3. Chapter Two

Author's Note: So now that the episode has aired, I will be taking it into account. Slight spoilers for Shattered Sight.

Thank you so much to Outsiders Obsessor for being my first and only reviewer.

Oh, and I forgot, for the last chapter. I could not find The Rabbit's wife's name, but his name is Percy, so I went on line to find what Percy means, and I looked for female names that had similar origins and similar meanings. Cynthia was the one I liked the best.

I hope you like this chapter. Please review, because I've only got one and I'm sad.

Chapter Two

Anastasia gasped, unable to comprehend what was happening. "Will." She breathed.

"I wouldn't talk if I was you. The more you move, the easier it would be for me to accidently slit your pretty throat, and that's something I would much prefer to do intentionally. Plus, hearing your voice, only goin' to make me want to kill you more."

"What on earth has gotten into you?" The knife dug in deeper to her throat, and she felt a trickle of blood run down her neck. How could this be happening? Will, her sweet Will, he would never do this to her.

"I told you not to talk." He said, "But if you insists, let's have a nice chat. You can be the accused, I can be jury, judge, and executioner."

"Will-"

"Oh, I know it's not as fancy as a beheading with a crowd cheering for your blood and all that but, short notice, ya know."

"Will, please, I don't know what's happened to you here, but please, PLEASE, try and remember. You're not a murderer. You're Will Scarlett, you're-"

"Tryin' to talk yourself out of it now, are ya? Well, give it your best go. I'm immune to your lies at this-"

Anastasia heard a thud. Then, the knife was no longer at her throat. She took a deep breath, and looked down. Will was on the ground, unconscious. She knelt at his side, trying to shake him awake.

"You best get out of the street, lass."

Anastasia had been so happy to see Will, and so confused and scared when he put the knife to her throat, she had not realized he was not alone. She looked up, and saw a tall man, with dark hair and dark clothes, looking at her. He was holding Will's knife, "Will," she started, took another gasp of breath, and then tried again, "Will he be all right?" she asked.

The man nodded, "I just knocked him out. At most, he'll have a headache. And you could say thank you."

Anastasia stood up straighter, gathering her composure, "I don't need charity from some smart mouthed man in leather. Somebody I trusted caught me off guard, but I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

The man looked at her, slightly confused, "Wasn't saying you couldn't, lass. Simply appreciate being appreciated. But, as I said, you should be getting off the street. It's something of a mob scene at present."

Anastasia stood up, taking in her surroundings. It was a bizarre place. The clothing, the buildings, the very ground beneath her feat was strange. And the people. They were all fighting like maniacs, tackling each other in the middle of the street. Why would The Rabbit send Will to such a place?

"Take all the time in the world making up your mind then, lass. It's not as though they'll be bowling you over in a minute."

"Will." She said, turning to the man, "I can't leave Will. He's unconscious. They'll kill him."

"They may not even notice him. He's just lying there-"

"I won't leave without him. So, why don't you be a proper gentleman, and help a lady and her husband find shelter?"

His eyebrows went up slightly at her demand, but then he bent down and lifted Will over his shoulder.

"Thank you. Now, which way?"

"Follow me. I know a place that should be rather safe."

* * *

><p>She followed him to a little cottage, quite far off from everyone. It was something of a hike. When they got there, she discarded her shoes and rubbed her feet.<p>

"Haven't gone for a walk like that since Sherwood." She muttered.

"Not many know of this place. It only surfaced recently, with the new curse, so… anyway, I best be going."

"Wait!" Anastasia stood, "What's going on? You never explained to me. What land am I in, and why-?"

"Look, Lass, I'd love to answer your questions, truly, but I'm beckoned elsewhere."

He didn't know her. Anastasia Scarlett did not take no for an answer. She stood between him and the door, "You shall not pass, until you have told me what I want to know."

He smirked, the sort of smirk a man gave a girl throwing a temper tantrum. He raised his hand, which she noticed was not a hand at all. It was a hook. No matter. He lunged for her, but she saw it coming. She raised her hand, concentrating her magic. It had been a while, and she was a little out of practice, but she was still more than skilled enough to stop this man with a hook for a hand.

He froze in place, shock showing on his face, "Now, I shall ask you again, and nicely, for the last time. Where am I?"

"I have to go." He said, grimacing. He tried to break away, and for a second, it almost seemed like he might.

She noticed it. Something pulling him, a magic working against her own. "A sorcerer, are you?" She asked. He shook his head, twitching as he did, "Or under the control of one? You said you were beckoned. By who?" He didn't answer, but she could tell she was right, "You couldn't stay here if you wanted to, could you? Someone is controlling you, forcing you to go somewhere. Someone powerful." She was working it out, thinking out loud, as she often did.

"Please." He begged.

She pitied him, knowing it must hurt like hell, "You want the pain to end? I assure you, I'm not causing it. It's simply two spells fighting for control. I want to keep you here, but someone beckons you elsewhere. That's the pain." She looked down at Will, her sweet Will. Unconscious, but still so beautiful, "I don't inflict pain anymore," she said quietly, "not by magic, or any other means." She lifted her head and stood up straight, "If you wish me to release you-"

"No. Please." He gasped, "Keep me here. I don't want to do what he wants me to do."

That surprised her. Most would choose anything over the pain of your body being magically pulled in two directions. She looked at him, curious, "You want to be under my control?"

"Better yours than his." He said bitterly.

She nodded, understanding, "So, how's he doing it then?" He looked down, "Can't say, can you? He won't let you disclose that?" His silence was all the answer she needed, "Well, if I am to keep you here, might as well answer my question. Where am I?"

"Storybrooke, Maine."

She nodded. Will had told her of his time here. Alice and Cyrus had also recounted their brief journey to retrieve Will's heart. "I thought it was a land without magic." She said, "How can somebody be controlling you in a land without magic."

"It _was_ a land without magic. The magic came back years ago."

She nodded, "And the ruckus out there?"

"Spell of Shattered Sight." She nodded again, "It makes people-"

"I know it. I mean, I've never seen it in use, but I've read about it. My schooling in magic was quite extensive."

"Schooling? Don't tell me, you're another of Rumpelstiltskin's prodigies? Why doesn't that man just open a bloody magic school?"

"Actually, her name was Cora. The Queen of Hearts."

Realization dawned on the man's face, followed by another wince of pain, "Ah. I knew her."

"Knew?"

"Yes, before she … haven't you heard? She's gone."

Anastasia felt her heart drop. No. It couldn't be … "Gone?"

"Passed on I'm afraid."

She stood up as she felt tears come to her eyes. Cora had been like the mother she never had. She had known Cora disappeared from Wonderland, but she had never thought, … "I'm sorry lass. I didn't mean to upset you." Anastasia realized she was crying. She turned her back and wiped at her face quickly. This strange man did not need to see her cry.

"That's quite all right. I just wish I'd known." She could hear the sorrow in her voice, the hint of mourning. Heading over to the cabinets, she took a moment to compose herself. When she opened them, she found nothing. So, she conjured up some jam, tea, and biscuits.

"Care for something to eat as we wait for the storm to pass?" She offered.

He nodded, gratefully, and she brought him a plate, "So tell me …" she trailed off, realizing she didn't know his name.

"Hook," he said, seemingly catching on.

"So tell me, Hook, why aren't you under the effect of the Spell of Shattered Sight?"

She held a biscuit to his mouth so he could eat, as his arms were still frozen to his sides, "Hell if I know. Why aren't you?"

"My guess would be that it was cast before I came through the portal. If you miss the initial impact, you would remain unaffected for the duration. But, considering how familiar you are with this place, I ask again, why are you so unaffected?"

"Already said, I haven't a clue. Nice jam, by the way."

Anastasia shook her head. She couldn't tell if he was being evasive, or if he really didn't know, "This sorcerer of yours, how exactly is he controlling you?" He said nothing, "Is it possible whatever hold he has on you could counteract the effects, somehow?"

"Possible. But I don't know much about magic, lass."

"With all the time you must have spent in Neverland, I find that rather hard to believe Dahling." He looked at her, surprised, "A man named Hook, with a hook for a hand no less. I doubt there are two out there. I'm sure the stories aren't all true; stories never are. But you did live in Neverland, didn't you?" he nodded, "Then you know magic well. You must. You simply don't _want_ to know magic. You fear it. And you should. Magic brings trouble. But sometimes, it can fix the trouble too. Something tells me magic is more a part of your life than your ready to admit." He winced, "Whoever's calling you wants you desperately. Can they track you to here?"

"Probably." He said resentfully.

"All right. Then I best let you go, before he finds all of us." She weakened her hold, and the one-handed pirate started for the door, "And Captain?"

He turned, "Thank you for saving my life. When this is all over, I will find a way to repay the favor."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So, I know Will is pretty much unconscious for all of this, but he had to be. He will wake up next chapter. I haven't decided if next chapter, he'll wake up when the spell is still going, or if he should wake up after it's lifted. I am opened to suggestions.<p>

I wanted to wait for the episode to air, because there had been speculation on whether or not Hook would be affected by the curse without his heart. I wanted to remain as true to the story as I could. Now that we know he was, in fact, unaffected, it makes this story so much better to write.

Obviously, this takes place just before Hook goes to Gold, who then tells him to fetch Henry. That would mean Will confronted him before, and that small part with him never happened. However, I don't think it changed the episode much.

I hope you liked this chapter. Please review.


End file.
